1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to phase locked loop circuitry. More particularly, the present invention relates to phase quantizer apparatus for providing a numeric value of the phase of a digital signal at discrete points in time using a modulo m and a modulo n counter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations of circuitry have previously been used in phase locked loop circuitry to provide the value of the phase of the input signal relative to the output signal. Much of the prior art circuitry includes various converters together with a rather large amount of circuitry which causes the prior art circuitry to be more costly and complicated than the present invention. Many of the prior art implementations are not sufficiently reliable and are not sufficiently repeatable regarding their operation.